1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup holders and more particularly pertains to a new cup holder attachment for holding a beverage container and mounting to the backrests of a pair of adjacent seats in a row of seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, cup holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,085; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,623; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,212; U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,211; U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,969; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,940.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cup holder attachment. The inventive device includes a base with an upper ring spaced above the base and an elongate support extending between the base and the upper ring to connect them together. Fixed and sliding clips are provided each designed for hooking over a backrest of a seat. The fixed clip is coupled to the upper ring and the sliding clip is slidably mounted to the upper ring to permit slidable positioning of the sliding clip along the upper ring with respect to the location of the fixed clip.
In these respects, the cup holder attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a beverage container and mounting to the backrests of a pair of adjacent seats in a row of seats.